Surveillance Orb
|Inne media= |Twórca=Doktor Robotnik |Używający= |Użycie= |Opis przedmiotu= }} Surveillance Orb, znany również jako Stealth Orb – przedmiot pojawiający się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to latająca kamera stworzona przez Doktora Robotnika. Opis [[Plik:Heads or Tails 061.png|thumb|left|Surveillance Orb w odcinku Heads or Tails]] Surveillance Orb to okrągła, latająca kamera. Posiada brązowy pancerz i cztery szare skrzydła otaczające główną czarno-żółtą soczewkę. Kamera ta potrafi latać i nagrywać obraz i dźwięk dla Doktora Robotnika, które następnie są mu przekazywane do jednego z jego obecnie używanych monitorów. Surveillance Orb nie są wyposażone w żaden rodzaj uzbrojenia, ale mogą pozwalać doktorowi na śledzenie jego wrogów i obserwowanie ich poczynań. Czasami soczewka kamery świeci się na czerwono, gdy wykryje intruzów. Z reguły Surveillance Orb patrolują Robotropolis i tereny dookoła. W odcinku Heads or Tails Surveillance Orb korzystają z innego wyglądu - są całkowicie szare i wyglądają jak parasol, od dołu połączony z czerwonym okiem. Doktor Robotnik może się również w tym odcinku komunikować ze swoimi wrogami poprzez Surveillance Orb. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|Surveillance Orb ścigający Sonica W odcinku Sonic Boom Surveillance Orb przelatywał nad Robotropolis. Później monitorował dla Doktora Robotnika Sally i Antoine, którzy przemierzali Dark Swamp. Pod koniec odcinka Sonic, Sally i Antoine wyciągnęli ukradziony Surveillance Orb, aby za jego pomocą pokazać Robotnikowi zniszczenie jego Stealthbotów i zadrwić z niego. W odcinku Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Snively uruchomił Surveillance Orb na polecenie Robotnika, po tym jak Sonic uciekł przed nimi w Madze. Surveillance Orb śledził jeża, który nie mógł go zgubić. Gdy Sonic ukrył się na chwilę przed kamerą, opracował z przyjaciółmi plan zwabienia kamery do studni wiatru - Breath of Mobius. Robotnik kazał Snively'emu skierować Surveillance Orb do środka studni aby poszukać Sonica. Jednakże wkrótce ze studni wydobył się silny wicher, który zdmuchnął Surveillance Orb, oraz Robotnika i jego oddział z klifu. W odcinku Super Sonic Surveillance Orb patrolował ulice Robotropolis, gdy namierzył Sally uciekającą przed Swat-botem do Forbidden Zone. Surveillance Orb uchwycił tam dla Robotnika i Snively'ego strażnika Lazaara, który zniszczył Swat-bota, a Sally puścił wolno. thumb|left|Surveillance Orb obserwujący Antoine z pierścieniem W odcinku Sonic Racer Surveillance Orb monitorowały dla Robotnika i Snively'ego wyścig Sonica z Hover Unit i robotem-gepardem. Po tym jak Sonic uwolnił się z jednej z pułapek, którą zastawił Snively, wykrzyczał do Surveillance Orb, że nie da się tak łatwo zatrzymać, aby Robotnik to usłyszał. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Surveillance Orb wykrył Antoine, gdy ten zakradł się do Robotropolis oferując Robotnikowi pierścień. Robotnik kazał wtedy wysłać Swat-boty, aby odebrały pierścień. Antoine jednak upuścił pierścień, ale Surveillance Orb nadal go obserwował. Gdy Antoine odzyskał pierścień, uderzył Surveillance Orb i zgubił go, co zmusiło Robotnika do negocjacji o pierścień. W odcinku Heads or Tails Surveillance Orb dostrzegł dla Robotnika i Snively'ego Tailsa, który zrywał kwiatki w Great Forest. Robotnik wysłał wtedy Bombera-One, aby złapał Tailsa. Po tym jak Bomber-One został pokonany, Surveillance Orb podleciał do Sonica, Tailsa i Rotora. Za pośrednictwem kamery Doktor Robotnik zagroził bohaterom, że wkrótce znajdą się w jego mocy, ale został wyśmiany. Sezon drugi thumb|Surveillance Orb zniszczony przez Dulcy W odcinku Game Guy Surveillance Orb obserwował z ukrycia jak Ari próbował przekonać Sonica do uratowania jego grupy Freedom Fighters z Fortecy Robotnika, co było w rzeczywistości pułapką. W odcinku Sonic Conversion Surveillance Orb podleciał do Sonica, który wydawał się być złapany przez sir Charlesa. Chwilę potem Doktor Robotnik wysłał Shriekbota, aby rozprawić się z jeżem. W odcinku No Brainer Surveillance Orb wykrył Sally, Dulcy i Bunnie w Robotropolis, ale Dulcy zniszczyła go uderzeniem swojego ogona. W odcinku Blast to the Past, Part 2 Sonic i Sally użyli Time Stones, aby cofnąć się w czasie do Mobotropolis i powstrzymać Robotnika przed dojściem do władzy. Surveillance Orb wykrył ich wtedy gdy zaatakowali pokład Destroyera i przekazywał Robotnikowi obraz ze zniszczenia latajcego statku. thumb|left|Surveillance Orb w trybie alarmowym W odcinku Dulcy Surveillance Orb odnalazł Dulcy, która leciała przez Great Unknown, co skłoniło Robotnika i Snively'ego do wysłania Hover Unit w celu złapania smoczycy. Kolejny Surveillance Orb wykrył Sonica, Sally i Dulcy, którzy ratowali smocze jajo, lecąc z nim przez Deep Canyon. Zwabiło to Doktora Robotnika, który chciał zrobotyzować wszystkie smoki. Później Surveillance Orb pilnowały konwoju Doktora Robotnika, który transportował matkę-smoczycę do robotyzera. Jeden z nich wykrył Sally i Dulcy, ale zanim Snively spojrzał na odpowiedni monitor, Dulcy zniszczyła kamerę ogonem. Drugi Surveillance Orb wykrył Sonica i tym razem Snively zorientował się w sytuacji, ale niebieski jeż liczył na to, że zostanie zauważony. W odcinku The Void Surveillance Orb zostały wysłane przez Command Ship Doktora Robotnika, aby obserwowały Sonica biegnącego przez Great Unknown. Później Surveillance Orb namierzył Sonica i Naugusa, który powiedział prosto do kamery, że idzie po Robotnika, przerażając tymi słowami doktora. W odcinku Drood Henge Surveillance Orb patrolował teren dookoła Drood Henge, gdzie siły Robotnika prowadziły wykopaliska. Tails naciągnął wtedy odstająca ze skalnej ściany gałąź, a następnie wystrzelił ją, uderzając w Surveillance Orb. Sonic podniósł później zniszczoną kamerę i pochwalił Tailsa. Później Surveillance Orb zostały wysłany przez Command Ship Robotnika, aby odnalazły Sonica w Drood Henge, gdyż doktor miał przeczucie że jego wróg tu jest. Surveillance Orb namierzył potem Tailsa niosącego skrzynię ze zwojem, oraz pomagającego Sonicowi wykopać drugi Deep Power Stone, którego Robotnik potrzebował do swojego Doomsday Project. Robotnik wysłał potem swoje roboty, aby odzyskały kamień. W odcinku The Doomsday Project Surveillance Orb wykrył Sonica i Sally obok generatora mocy w Doomsday Machine, gdy ci trzymali dwa Deep Power Stones. Snively zaalarmował wtedy Robotnika, który kazał wysłać Swat-boty w celu odebrania obu kamieni. Galeria Satam Sonic Boom 001.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 108.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 245.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 250.png|Sonic Boom Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 191.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 201.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 203.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 204.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 208.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 209.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 219.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Sonic and the Secret Scrolls 230.png|Sonic and the Secret Scrolls Satam Super Sonic 014.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 037.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 045.png|Super Sonic Sonic Racer 128.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 190.png|Sonic Racer Hooked on Sonics 104.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 105.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 112.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 113.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 116.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 117.png|Hooked on Sonics Heads or Tails 058.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 060.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 061.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 063.png|Heads or Tails Game Guy 071.png|Game Guy Sonic Conversion 219.png|Sonic Conversion No Brainer 097.png|No Brainer No Brainer 098.png|No Brainer Blast To The Past Part 2 160.png|Blast to the Past, Part 2 Dulcy Episode 097.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 202.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 247.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 249.png|Dulcy Dulcy Episode 256.png|Dulcy The Void 118.png|The Void The Void 123.png|The Void The Void 213.png|The Void The Void 214.png|The Void Drood Henge 039.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 041.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 043.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 047.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 048.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 187.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 193.png|Drood Henge Drood Henge 202.png|Drood Henge The Doomsday Project 237.png|The Doomsday Project The Doomsday Project 238.png|The Doomsday Project Kategoria:Przedmioty z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)